iPillow Fight
by coiwy1
Summary: '"Don't disturb mama when she's comfy," Sam advised.' Not that Carly's giving up her bed that easily. If Sam wants to sleep there, she's gonna have to fight for it... Cam one-shot.


Carly looked down at Sam and a small smile flicked across her face. The blonde was splayed out on Carly's bed, her head hanging over the side and her mouth wide open. Her bare feet dangled off the opposite side of the bed. Carly leant over and prodded her stomach, causing Sam to groan and open her eyes.  
>"What?" she grumbled.<br>"I kinda want to use this bed for sleeping," Carly laughed. "Come on, get up." She walked to her bedroom door and opened it, waving Sam through it. As she turned back a pillow hit her in the face.  
>"Sam!" Carly gasped. Sam smirked and lay back down again.<br>"Don't disturb mama when she's comfy," she advised with a chuckle. Carly raised an eyebrow as Sam closed her eyes again and bent down to pick up the pillow. She tiptoed closer to the bed and raised it above her head.  
>"Think fast, Puckett," she cried, before swinging the pillow down and hitting her friend in the stomach. In an instant Sam had rolled over and grabbed another pillow, a mischievous grin on her face.<br>"Really, Carls?" she said, waggling her eyebrows. Carly just smirked back and began slowly moving around the bed, holding her pillow in front of her. Sam remained where she was, the grin still plastered on her face as she watched the brunette.  
>"Come on, Sam," Carly said. "Last chance."<br>"You can't make me leave, cupcake," Sam replied confidently. Carly leapt onto the bed, swinging her pillow in a wide arc and pushing Sam down onto the bed. She moved forward to hit her again but Sam pushed herself back up and blocked the pillow with her own. The girls smirked at each other as they both tried to push the other down onto the bed.  
>"At least put some effort into it," Sam taunted, gaining the upper hand and forcing Carly onto her back. Before she could sit up again, Sam had jumped on her and straddled her waist, pushing the pillow down on her chest to keep her pinned.<br>"Gotcha," she whispered with a wink, leaning over Carly until their faces were almost touching. Carly laughed as Sam's breath played over her face.  
>"That's what you think," she replied softly, winking back. Sam had barely opened her mouth to reply before Carly bucked her hips and rolled the two of them over, putting Sam on her back. Sam's eyes widened as Carly grabbed her arms and pinned them down beside her head with a smirk.<br>"Gotcha back," she said triumphantly. Sam looked up at her, slightly surprised.  
>"You're stronger than you look, Shay," she said, smiling. Carly grinned.<br>"Well, I have to keep up with you..." she laughed. As she spoke, Sam swung her leg up and hooked it under Carly's arm, waving her foot in her friend's face. Carly immediately recoiled.  
>"Eww, Sam!" she squealed, wrinkling her nose. Sam smirked and pushed herself up, propelling Carly onto her back again and regaining her position on the brunette's stomach. She quickly grabbed Carly's wrists and held them down.<br>"Give up?" Sam asked. Carly struggled half-heartedly.  
>"What do you think?" she replied cheekily. Sam smirked again and adjusted her position to hold both of Carly's wrists with one hand. The brunette watched her and raised an eyebrow.<br>"What are you doing?" she asked warily. Sam didn't reply, but instead began tickling Carly under her arm, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.  
>"Give up now?" Sam laughed as Carly writhed beneath her.<br>"Ye- ok! You win!" she giggled, barely able to get the words out. Sam let up and sat up straight as Carly tried to recover.  
>"I told ya before," Sam whispered. "Mama always wins." Carly smiled back at her.<br>"Ok, fine," she replied. "You can stay. But if I'm late to school tomorrow, I'm blaming you."  
>"Aww, don't be like that, Carls," Sam said. "I won't keep you up <em>all<em> night."  
>"You will if you spend the whole time sitting on my stomach," Carly said. Sam shrugged. She moved off of Carly's stomach and instead lay down next to her, slipping an arm underneath her as she did so. Carly rolled onto her side and nuzzled against Sam's neck.<br>"Better for you?" the blonde whispered. Carly nodded.  
>"That's nice," she murmured into Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled and reached over to switch off the light.<br>"Sleep tight, cupcake."  
>"You too."<p> 


End file.
